True Damage
True Damage '''refers to certain attacks that deal neither physical nor magic damage, but affect all units equally. This concept was first discussed on the Ironhide Game Forums, before being confirmed by the developers themselves. Description True Damage depends on the health, not the armor nor the magic resistance. For example, if the True Damage is 50, enemies will lose 50 HP, even if the armor is immune. True Damage will affect, say, both a Dark Slayer and a Spider Matriarch equally (enemies with high physical and magic resistance respectively). Examples of such attacks include: General * Artilleries and Druids does physical damage, but the explosion ignores half of physical armor. * The '''Dynamite and Fat Boy purchased from the Gnome Shop, as well as the Rod of Dragon and Wrath of Elynie. It should, however, be noted that some of the true damage listed below can be negated as even though they bypass armor, they are of certain types that can be negated by opponents with the right resistance, like poison and fire. Kingdom Rush Enemies * Flareon's ranged attacks. * The spores from Rotshroom's death. * The Troll Champion's throwing axes. * Death Explosions from Abominations and all demons. * Pillager's magic cleaving sword. * Wererat's and Giant Rat's Disease. * Thermal Fissures in Pit of Fire and Pandaemonium. * Elder Shaman's Fire Totem * Black Hag's attacks against heroes. Allies * Sorcerer Mage's Curse. * Sunray Tower's solar beam. * Paladin's Holy Strike (except mobile). * Rangers Hideout's Poison Arrows. * Spiked Armor (Reinforcements and Barracks). * The skills of Ignus, Thor, and Oni. The heroes themselves deal physical damage. * Hacksaw's Flying Sawblade. * Gerald's Shield of Retribution. Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Enemies * Parasyte's face-hugging. * Poison damage from Giant Scorpion's and Savage Hunter's darts. * Shots fired from Saurian Blazefang's. * One vampiric bite of a Saurian Myrmidon's or one bolt fired from a Saurian Deathcoil's crossbow deal 100 True Damage. The melee attacks of these enemies deal physical damage. * Reaper Queen's Poison Spit. * Saurian Brute's energy whips. * Abomination's death explosion * Death Aura of Phantom Warrior's and Vasile in his second phase, the latter of which deals 100 True Damage per second. Also Vasile's life drain in his first phase * Vampiresa's life drain * Bluegale's storms. * Redspine's harpoons. * Shots fired from Saurian Deathcoil's. Allies * Necromancer Tower's Pestilence. * DWAARP's Furnace Blast. * Archmage Tower's Critical Mass. * Assassin's Guild's Sneak Attack. * Bleeding damage from the Templar's Arterial Strike and Cronan's Deep Lashes. Note that the hit itself deals physical damage. * Mirage's Shadow Dance ignores the armor buff on enemies next to Earth Shamans. * Kutsao's Tiger Style. *Dante's Silver Bullet. *Grawl's Shard Punch. *Karkinos's Pincer Attack. *Lucrezia's two special skills. * Kahz's Blood Axe. * Every form of attack that Sha'tra, Bonehart and Ashbite can dish out except for Ashbite's Feast, which deals physical damage as contrary to fire damage. * Shrine of Regnos attacks. Kingdom Rush: Origins Enemies * Gnoll Burner's fire * Razorboar's charge attack. * Spiked balls from catapults in Valor's Rest. * Twilight Avenger's blasting curse explosions. * Twilight Heretic's abilities and attacks * Cloud Stalker's face-hugging. * Sons of Mactan and Drider's poison. * Dark Magic barrage from Baj'Nimen the Hateful. * Dark Spitter's, Shadow Champion's and Godieth's dark blood infection. Allies * Druids with the Heavy Load upgrade. * Weirdwood's Fiery Nut. * High Elven Mage's Timelapse. * Forest Keeper's Acient Oak Spear. * Arcane Archer's Burst Arrow. * Young Beresad and Young Ashbite. * Arivan's 3 offensive skills and his Hero Spell. * Lilith's Infernal Wheel and Reaper's Harvest (with a 30% Instant Kill chance). * Reg'son's Eldritch Blade. * Prince Denas's Mighty. * Lynn's Hexfury and Sealed Fate (both target's damage and explosion). * Fireballs thrown by Vez'nan's Demon. * Bruce's Sharp Claws and Grievous Bites. * Faustus's Dragon Lance, Liquid Fire and his Hero Spell. * All attacks of Phoenix. * Skills of Durax. * Main attacks of Wilbur. Category:Game Mechanics